


✧ pure of heart ;

by shslfrosty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emo, Guardian Angels, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Pastel Goth, scene, scenecore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslfrosty/pseuds/shslfrosty
Summary: scene, pastel goth, and emo.they're sort of all from the same faucet of the rebellious teen umbrella, but - that's not really the focus on this here boyz!it all begins with kaiden, beau, and cassius (or caz); an ebay-bought DJ kit; and problems with the boys' minds.also !it's 2008 again fellas !!!





	✧ pure of heart ;

**Author's Note:**

> " ➤ kaiden, beau, and cassius (or caz) are all a tad different - one's scene, one's pastel goth, and one's emo.  
> they're very close friends, as they all are friends in saturn rock high school, hang out at skate parks, go to arcade places, the movies, raves, even to mosh pits.  
> that doesn't mean they haven't had their fair share of fights, either - it takes one too many times to count over how many arguments beau and caz have had in the past.  
> still, they find a way on how to be friends without any regrets. why regret such a close bond with cheerful, eccentric, easy-going personalities?  
> well, maybe - just maybe - those personalities aren't as cheerful, or as eccentric, or as simply easy-going as you might've thought. "
> 
> quick note ; idk how early myspace or aol worked lmao, call me out for it but i jus wanted to do smth quickk

It was around 11 PM - 11:47 PM, to be exact. Piles of notes, homework, and a toppled Pikachu backpack cluttered the floor, but a teen boy was huddled on his desk chair. It was a Tuesday night, and the light emanating from the boy's Hello Kitty digital alarm clock was the only light in the small room that kept him updated on how much time he's been losing to finish his overdue schoolwork. He was clacking away at his desktop, talking to his two friends since 8th grade on MySpace. 

His hair was put in a small ponytail, with the green dye in his hair slightly more neon than usual. His snake bites and blue eyes had the computer light reflected on them, his unbridled energy pushing these elements aside. His fingers tapped away, his breathing unmatched in his otherwise statue state - his chest with a Gir shirt over it only went up and down occasionally. 

He wasn't supposed to be up this late.

cazzzzz101: Anyway.

cazzzzz101: So I'm guessing no one here did the psychology work, huh.

djsceneeex3: whaaaaat. was that due TOMORROW?!?! 

cazzzzz101: Yeah lmao.

g0thicbeauu: haha poor kaiii T_T

cazzzzz101: His fault for not doing it during study hall. 

djsceneeex3: i wasssssss x_x

cazzzzz101: Kaiden, don't act like you weren't staring at that Wilson girl.

Kaiden felt his face go red hot, as he groaned in real life. Holding one hand to his face, he typed with the other,

djsceneeex3: yhar's soooo MWAN CAZ!!!!!!!!!!

g0thicbeauu: ur blushin arent youuuuu d(^//o//^)b

djsceneeex3: SHADDUP !! T__T

cazzzzz101: Lol. Someone has a crush? It's obvious.

g0thicbeauu: caz sees aaaaallllll :P kai just admit it

djsceneeex3: NOOOOO

djsceneeex3: I DONT LIKE EVELYNNNN -____-

djsceneeex3: YOU GUYZ R SO MEANNNN

cazzzzz101: Stop it, You like her Kaiden

g0thicbeauu: >:3c kaiiden and evelynn sittin' in a tree!

djsceneeex3: dont u DARE

cazzzzz101: K-I-S-S-I-N-G?

djsceneeex3: FUCKA YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

g0thicbeauu: HAHAHAHAHAHA >:d

g0thicbeauu: *>:D

cazzzzz101: Sooo that's a no on the psychology homework, huh.

djsceneeex3: LOL yes u r on ur own cazzy boy

cazzzzz101: Don't call me that.

g0thicbeauu: lolololol cazzy boy is funny uwu

cazzzzz101: What'd I just say?

g0thicbeauu: idk wat did u say cazzy boy? ^v^ 

cazzzzz101: ......

cazzzzz101: .........

cazzzzz101: ...-Sigh-

djsceneeex3: so fearsome !!!!!!!!! .O.

cazzzzz101: Both of you are dumb

djsceneeex3: but we're 2 halves of a whole dumb person!! 

cazzzzz101: Still stupid

g0thicbeauu: rude !! >m<

cazzzzz101: Haha.

cazzzzz101: shit parents are home.

cazzzzz101: GTG see you guys in the morning.

djsceneeex3: byeeeee

g0thicbeauu: see yaaaa c(^.^c) <3

\--- cazzzzz101 is offline.

Kaiden sighed, as he stretched in his chair. He popped his back, as he has been sitting there for an hour straight.   
He was sure Beau was still typing, but knowing the other's sleeping patterns, he would leave as soon as Caz did. He peered up at his ceiling. The boy could get entertained by the smallest things - one being his green glowing star stickers above him. Really, they're for children, but who's get rid of Kaiden's fun?

g0thicbeauu: kaiiiiii r u thereeeee QnQ

The scene boy blinked at the bright screen, before tapping at the keyboard once more.

djsceneeex3: oh sorry!!!! i spaced out lol

g0thicbeauu: -______- dude

djsceneeex3: sorry........ ._. what u need

g0thicbeauu: think im gonna head to bed,,, if i fall asleep in class miss stevenson will kill me !!!!! 

g0thicbeauu: i'll be like "xOx oh noez am ded" and shes gonna be like ">:D muhahahaha im not a teacher, imz a devil in disguise!!!"

djsceneeex3: HEHEHEHE yeahhhh she's a big meanie .--. 

djsceneeex3: hope u get enough rest beau bro !

djsceneeex3: HAHA new nickname

g0thicbeauu: oooh beau bro ≧◡≦ lolz

g0thicbeauu: nighty-night kai-kun (◠ω◠✿)

djsceneeex3: night man d(//^)b

\--- g0thicbeauu is offline.

\--- djsceneeex3 is offline. 

Once Kaiden had logged off, a wave of sleepiness hit him in the face like a truck. He stood from his chair (all the while tripping over papers and books that surrounded him) and walked over to his bed, finally flopping onto the bed in a tired haze.

Slowly, as the time turned to 12:10, Kaiden fell asleep.


End file.
